Suicidal Confessions
by hweasley21
Summary: On Hiatus.Harry is sent in tail spin as he searches for the truth, warnings: suicide, adult langauge and themes
1. Prologue

Harry restrained from letting out a laugh when he advanced on his prey and saw fear in her eyes. Bellatrix Lastrange was trapped like the rat she was, after moths of searching and following the wench she was here and about to be captured. She fell backwards against the brick wall, dodging every spell thrown at her. Harry stopped and watched her for a moment and suddenly fear gripped his heart, what would a happen? Harry never stopped to consider the consequences of what a mad woman would do when trapped. He lifted his hand and motioned for his comrades to cease-fire. His wand at the ready he approached her slowly, ready to subdue her and take her into custody.

"Baby Potter" Bellatrix said, malice dripping with every word, "You are so amusing"

"I am sure" Harry replied, "But what's even more amusing is your position currently. No where to go Bella, no where left to run"

Bellatrix did something then that surprised Harry, she smiled, and her cruel smile that made Harry want to wretch. "You are so noble baby Potter," She continued, "I wonder how you would feel if you knew?"

"Knew what?" Harry spat, part of his brain was telling him just to get on with it, that nothing good could come from what she was about to tell him, but there was another part that forced him to steady his hand and listen.

"Ask them" Bellatrix rasped, "Ask them about your sister. Tell them she's alive and closer than they think. Ask them"

"What are you talking about?" Harry growled. Bellatrix laughed and before Harry knew what was happening she lifted her wand and brought it level to her chest. The words were hissed low and only Harry heard the curse, "Avada Kedavra"

"No" Harry bellowed as she slipped down the wall and her limp body hit the ground with a smack. He hit his knees in front of her. Now she couldn't tell him about horcruxes, now she couldn't tell him where Voldemort was and now she couldn't explain her suicidal confession.


	2. Chapter 1 Time for honesty

Remus watched the whole scene play out, knowing the ending before it happened. A woman like Bella would rather die than be captured, she would rather die than give information, rather die for her cause and be a martyr than be a failure. Harry fell to his knees in front of the dead body and he didn't move even after Tonks had gotten rid of the body.

Remus nodded to Ron and Hermione and Harry's friends followed Tonks out of the Alleyway leaving Harry and Remus alone. Remus knelt beside the boy who lived and grasped his shoulder. "There will be other death eaters, other ways to find out information, this isn't over and this isn't defeat.

Harry turned on his former professor, eyes full of question and asked in an eerie calm voice, "Do I have a sister?"

Remus was floored by the question, he opened his mouth to answer and found no words. _How could he know?_ Remus asked himself. The realization hit him like sack of bricks, _Bella must have told him_. Remus toyed with the idea of lying to Harry but realized the time for honesty was upon them.

"Yes" Remus whispered, looking at the floor.

"Why. Didn't. Someone. Tell. Me?" Harry asked, his voice suddenly low and pained, his words sounded halted and separated.

"We-it-we" Remus stammered, not prepared for this conversation. "We didn't know where she was or if she was even alive"

"I want to know, I need to know everything" Harry replied.

"Ok" Remus agreed, "But this isn't the place" Remus stood up and was relieved when Harry followed his lead. Remus tried to grasp Harry shoulder again as they walked away and was horrified when the boy threw him off and stalked away.

"It's complicated" McGonagall explained to Harry. "Not many people knew about it until it was over. It's so hard to explain"

"Try" Harry ordered.

Remus cleared his throat and looked to Minerva for help. She averted his eyes and he resigned himself to being the messenger. "No one knew about her until after she was gone, well no one except Dumbledore and the parties involved. I, myself, didn't find out until after James and Lily were gone. I was given the job of sifting through paperwork after they died and I stumbled across a letter James wrote talking about his daughter. I went to Dumbledore, and Dumbledore wouldn't tell me anything except who the mother was and that baby was ok?"

"So she's my half-sister" Harry said aloud, mostly to himself. "James's daughter with someone else"

"Yes" Remus confirmed, "When you came to the Wizarding world, you were only eleven and Dumbledore felt you were too young to understand."

"I have heard all this before" Harry cut him off, "Dumbledore always found a way to excuse keeping things from me"

"Let him talk" Minerva snapped at Harry. Harry crossed his arms and continued to scowl, and motioned for Remus to continue.

"And after a while as you grew, we honestly forgot" Remus finished.

"Who was her mother?" Harry asked.

Remus looked Minerva and sighed, "Bellatrix Lastrange"

"No" Harry shouted and jumped up from the table, "That can't be. That can't possibly be. It must have been a trick, dark magic, polyjuice potion or..."Harry trailed off as Remus shook his head.

"No, James was with Bellatrix of his volition" Remus replied.

"Did they date, were they together?" Harry asked in disgust.

"No" Remus answered, "When we were in school James was really popular and had a lot of friends. He had some slytherin friends, Bella in particular and she always had a crush on him. After graduation, your mom and dad had a fight and broke up. During the few weeks they we are apart James and Bella...well I think you know what they did and that is the story"

"No, that's not the story" Harry argued, "What happened to my sister?"

"Snape found out Bella had the baby and told Dumbledore. Dumbledore tracked the baby down and kept an eye on her and that's all Dumbledore would tell me" Remus said, "I am sorry but there were only four people who could know the whereabouts of your sister and 3 of those people are dead"

"And the fourth?" Harry asked, afraid of the answer.

"Is in Azkaban" Remus answered, "It's Severus Snape"

Harry shuddered as he approached Azkaban, the demeanors have been gone for quite sometime but there was still the gloomy fog that hung above the fortress and that would never go away. He walked as quickly as he could into the main building and found himself looking at Percy Weasley.

"Potter?" Percy asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I am here to visit a prisoner" Harry replied brusquely. "What are you doing here?"

"I work here," Percy answered. "What prisoner are you here to see?"

"Severus Snape" Harry told him. Percy looked through some files on his desk. "Please follow me" he grabbed a set of keys off of his desk and led Harry put of the office and into a dark corridor. Harry cringed as he passed the cells, people were screaming in pain and terror; others were staring at Percy and Harry, with empty, imploring eyes. Harry noticed more and more protective devices as they walked father and he realized they must have been approaching the most dangerous of criminals.

"Is this order business?" Percy asked in a hushed tone.

"I am sorry Percy, but that is confidential until the order sees fir to release that information" Harry replied. Percy stiffened realizing that Harry was making fun of him. Harry couldn't help it; Percy still had made no effort to apologize to the Weasley's, why would he think Harry would reveal Order information to him?

"Here we are" Percy announced. He put a key into the lock of small, heavily bared cell. Percy stood back and let Harry enter. Harry walked into a small room and noticed there was pane of glass, unbreakable, Harry imagined, between him and Snape. Snape was sitting in a chair and looked to be writing. Harry cleared his throat and his former professor turned to look at the source of the noise.

"Severus" Harry greeted the man coolly.

"Potter" Snape growled in response, "How are you?"

"I am just peachy" Harry replied, "and you? You have been here what, a year now? How is Azkaban treating you?"

Harry remembered when they caught Snape, wormtail of all people turned him in, Harry assisted Remus in the capture of Severus Snape and they turned him over to the ministry when he refused to give up any information on the death eaters. He was tried for the murder of Albus Dumbledore among many other things and sentenced to life in Azkaban.

"I am rather enjoying my little vacation" Snape answered, 'It's very relaxing here"

Harry snorted and rolled his eyes, just like Snape to call Azkaban a vacation, Harry was still fuming he that Snape was sentenced to the death.

"I am sure this isn't a social call," Snape finally said after a few moments of silence. He turned back around to his writing. "I suggest you make your point Potter, I am sure the Wizarding world is just lost with out your guidance"

Harry shrugged the malicious sarcasm off and cleared his throat again. "Where's my sister?"

"You have a sister?" Snape asked looking as if this were a surprise to him.

"Don't play dumb with me Severus" Harry snapped, "I know you were the one who alerted Dumbledore to her in the first place, just do us both a favor and tell me what you know"

Snape studied Harry for a long tense moment then smirked at him. "Who told you?" he asked.

"Bellatrix" Harry replied.

Snape looked surprised at this information, "Did you capture her?"

"No" Harry admitted, "She killed herself right before we could take her in and right after she told me I had a sister"

Snape chuckled, "Just like Bella, drop a bombshell like that and then leave them wondering. You have to respect her madness" He trailed off still chuckling, "I always hated that bitch"

"Tell me where my sister is" Harry repeated.

"Now, Potter you have to know I am not going to tell you that information" Snape informed him.

"Damn ii, tell me or" Harry raged and then trailed off noticing Snape's smirk still present.

"Potter your not going to do anything" Snape replied. Then he jumped out the chair and approached the glass; he tapped on it to get Harry's attention. "Think Potter I was a teacher for almost twenty years, why would I just tell you something. I want you to find it on your own? I will give you the information you need to start and then you have to do the work. If I just tell you, then you will never learn"

Harry wanted to rampage and make him tell but Harry knew that was pointless. He sighed in resignation. He motioned for Snape to go on.

"Your sister was born at St.Mungo's in late 1979" Snape started, "She was named Morgan Black, she lived with Bella's parents until Bella they died a mere six months after her birth. Once I alerted Dumbledore to this he found the girl and took her to a muggle orphanage and arranged an adoption."

"Was the orphanage in London?" Harry asked and Snape nodded.

"It was affiliated with the Catholic religion, it was named St.Mary's Orphanage, I believe" Severus replied. "And that, my dear boy is all I will tell you for now. Feel free to come back if you get stuck"

Harry turned and left the room without another word, praying he wouldn't have to come back again. He sent a letter to Remus, advising him he had business in London and would be returning within a week's time. Then Harry set off for London in search for his sister.


	3. Chapter 2 The Search begins

St.Mary's was what Harry always imagined an Orphanage to be, dark, dreary and sad. He shivered when he walked into the building getting the same gloomy feeling from the orphanage that he did from Azkaban prison. There was young nun at the administration desk, which smiled at Harry.

"Good day" She greeted brightly. Harry acknowledged her with a nod and fake smile.

"Hello, I need to speak with someone about a child who was here briefly" Harry said, getting straight to the point.

"Oh, well 17 years is quiet a long time" The young nun replied looking bewildered. 'Was this a relative?'

"Yes, my sister" Harry answered.

"One moment, let me see what I can do" she told him and Harry saw her go up a flight of stairs. He closed his eyes hoping this would all end here.

"Sir" the nun called and Harry opened his eyes. She motioned to the stairs; "Father Brady will see you now"

Harry climbed the rickety stairs and followed the corridor to an even more rickety wooden door. He knocked softly.

"Come in" he heard someone call out. Harry opened the door and saw an elderly priest behind a large metal desk. "Hello, I am father Brady"

Harry nodded to the priest, 'Pleasure to meet you Father, I am Harry Potter" It was odd for Harry to introduce himself without getting the familiar glance and flicker of the eyes to his scar. It was nice that he met someone who had no idea who Harry Potter was.

"I understand you came here about your sister?" The priest asked and motioned for Harry to sit down.

"Yes" Harry started as he sat across from the priest. "I only recently found out I had a sister. " Our parents our dead and we were adopted by separate families and I would like to find her. A family friend told me this establishment arranged her adoption"

The preset sized Harry up for a moment then smiled gently, "I will see what I can do, what was her name?"

"Morgan Black" Harry replied, hope rising in his chest. He sat forward in the chair and watched the priest search.

"I am sorry Mr. Potter," The priest told him sadly. "I have no record of a Morgan Black."

"Any girls brought in 1980 by a distant uncle?" Harry asked, "or a distant cousin"

"There was one but her name wasn't black. She was brought in under Jane Doe. Her name was changed by her adopted parents"

"What were their names?" Harry asked pulling a pen and paper out if his to write it down.

"I am sorry can't provide that information" The priest said, "That is against confidentiality procedures"

Harry started to argue but upon a second thought he nodded his head, "I understand, really thank you father" Harry stood up and made to leave then when the priest back was turned he pointed his wand and whispered _Imobulous_. The priest froze and Harry took the files off of his desk. Harry took the invisibility cloak out of his bag and threw it on. Once he was covered he pulled his wand out again whispered _obliviate_, erasing the priest memory. Harry made his way quickly down the stairs also remembering to erase the young nuns memory. He shoved the files into his bag and ran as fast as he could. He didn't stop to read them, choosing to wait until he got to his hotel room.

Harry took a shower and ordered dinner at the Leaky cauldron before he read the files. Truth was he had been so anxious to find his sister but now the idea terrified him completely. He put on boxers and a t-shirt and fell onto the bed. "I need to just suck it up and do this" Harry replied He picked up the file and opened it slowly his hand shaking. He read the first page and then growled in frustration, "This is wrong" Harry shouted as he threw the papers across the room. He was furious because he knew he would have to make another trip to Azkaban and he couldn't stand the idea of seeing Snape again.

Percy was shocked to see Harry again and led him wordlessly to Snape's cell. Harry watched the man silently for a moment. Snape seemed to have aged in his year here. His once greasy black hair was turning greasy and yellow skin was becoming even more stitched and thin. Harry cleared his throat.

'Yes, I know your here" Snape responded. "Already need my help? Shouldn't surprise me. You always were a mediocre student"

Harry lifted the file, "I got this at the orphanage" Harry explained, "It says she is dead".

Snape just continued to smirk, "and your sure she's not?" he asked.

"Of course I am" Harry bellowed angrily, "Bellatrix told me before she died that my sister was alive and closer than I thought"

Snape put his quill down and faced Harry, "Go to Grimmauld place, there is a box simply marked Bella. In it you will find some information on the adoption. You will find her adoptive parents name, be warned her name was changed after she was adopted not just her last name but her first name also"

"Why didn't you tell me that?" Harry asked bewildered.

"This much more fun for me" Snape replied. he waved Harry off, "one go away your are irritating me"

Harry stalked out of Azkaban and made his way to Grimmauld place. hoping to avoid the members of the Order while he searched.


	4. Chapter 3 Twisted and complicated

Harry creped in through the front door of Grimmauld place. He could hear voices on the stairs, so he quickly threw the invisibility cloak over his body and slowly made his way up the stairs. He nearly blew his cover when he passed Ron and Hermione on his way. Hermione seemed to sense his presence because she stopped and looked around, "Do you feel something weird, Ronald?" she asked.

"Weird like what?" Ron asked.

"Like a presence?" Hermione suggested. Ron paused along side Hermione and was quiet for a moment.

'No" he said finally, "I think your made"

Hermione slapped Ron on the arm and the two continued down the stairs. Harry entered the first room on the right, remembering a lot of boxes were stacked in there. He took each box one by one and checked to see if they were marked, for over an hour he searched and found nothing. Just as he was about to give up he saw a box, half covered by a blanket in the corner. Harry threw the blanket back, coughing and fanning dust out of his face, he saw on the side in bold black letters a name,

BELLA.

Harry pulled it out of the corner and knelt beside it. "Bloody hell" Harry mumbled when he realized how dark it had gotten. He took out his wand, "Lumos" he whispered. He opened the box and peered inside, scared of what he might find. The first thing Harry looked at was a green and silver baby book. He opened it and saw a name embroidered inside,

MORGAN LUCIANA POTTER BLACK

AUGUST 12 1979

Beneath the name was a picture he assumed was Morgan. He flipped though and found a few more pictures of his sister. He put the baby book aside and went back to the contents of the box. He found things assumed belonged to Bella, textbooks, and magazines, like TEEN WITCH WEEKLY and hair ribbons. Finally as Harry was getting frustrated he saw something at the bottom. It was a leather bound book Harry sat back and opened it, shocked at what it was. Inside in the right hand corner were the words, property of Albus Percival wolfric Brian Dumbledore. Harry put the journal down and peered into the box. "That's it" Harry said aloud, "What is Snape playing at?"

Harry started to put everything back into the box. He grabbed the baby book and Dumbledore's journal and sat against the wall and began reading. Most of the beginning Harry only skimmed, he knew Dumbledore's life story.

_February 1980,_

_Severus Snape contacted me today with some very interesting news. The Cecelia Black died this morning. Cecelia is the mother of young Bellatrix Lastrange, she has been taking care Bellatrix daughter Morgan. Now with the matriarch Black dead I have to get involved. James would hate for his daughter to be raised by Narcissa Malfoy, Bellatrix sister, Narcissa known death eater._

_I thought of getting James involved but I don't have the heart. Lily and James are doing so well, this would tear them apart. _

_I hate to involve myself in matters like these but I have no choice in the matter_

_APWBD_

Harry saw that many of the next post did deal with his sister and kept reading, realizing how close her was to her identity.

July 31 1980 

_Lily gave birth today, a son, Harry James Potter. He looks just like James except for the eyes, the eyes are al lily. It made me think of little Morgan Black. It was only a few months ago that I did the most horrible thing I have ever some. I kidnapped Morgan from Narcissa Malfoy. I took her to a muggle orphanage and out her under the name Jane Doe._

_Morgan will be completely cut off from the Wizarding world. They will adopt her to a muggle family and change her name. I hope I one day see that child again; I hope Harry is able to meet his sister one day._

_APWBD_

"Bloody Hell" Harry cried when he finished the entry. The rest of the pages were ripped out. "Somebody really doesn't want me to meet my sister.

"Snape" Harry bellowed as he approached the cell. Severus was sleeping. Harry banged on the glass, "Snape!"

Severus sat up slowly and glared at Harry. "What is so damn important Potter?" He growled as he approached the glass.

"The pages are gone from the journal," Harry told him angrily.

Snape looked stricken at this news. "No, that can't be"

"You have lead me on a wild goose chase, now just tell me where she is" Harry yelled.

'Are you sure they were gone?" Snape asked. Harry nodded and Snape hit his knees and started to cry.

"What is going on?" Harry cried suddenly afraid.

"The journal was everything is was important" Snape yelled, "I hid it Grimmauld Place, I didn't think she could find it. How did she get in there?"

"Who?" Harry yelled

"Bellatrix" Snape answered, "I sent you there to find more than just information on your sister, I was hoping you would find the truth about me?"

"What truth?" Harry snapped.

"The truth on why I killed Dumbledore" Snape replied,

"Why is that?" Harry hissed.

"Because he asked me to and I swore I would," Snape responded quietly


	5. Chapter 4 Revealed

**Author's disclaimer I don't believe that Snape is inncoent but I wont rule it out either. i just put it in here to deepen the plot. thnaks for reading**

"Fuck off" Harry spat as he turned on heels to leave.

"No, wait, its true" Severus pleaded, "Harry wait"

Harry stopped dead in his tracks. Not once in the 8 years Harry had known Snape had he ever used his first name and that really hit Harry hard. He turned and looked at his former professor.

"Why would Dumbledore ask you to kill him?" Harry asked. 'That makes no sense"

"I agree" Snape replied, "but I made a promise"

"I don't believe you" Harry barked.

"Then check my pensive" Snape countered.

"Memories can be altered" Harry said, remembering Slughorn and the memory of Tom Riddle

"Yes they can" Snape agreed, "But you can tell when a memory is altered. Take Remus with you and he can verify that the memory is real."

"Why should I help you?" Harry asked. 'For all I know you are distracting me from finding out who my sister is"

"I will make a deal with you Potter" Snape said, "Get me exhanerated and I will tell you who she is"

Harry thought about this for a moment, he didn't believe Snape for a second but what was the harm in it. If he was guilty he would just leave him here to rot and keep searching for his sister. "Fine" Harry replied. He turned and left Snape there in his presumed guilt.

"Harry"Remus said looking relieved as he threw the door open. 'We have been worried sick.'

"I am still really pissed off at you" Harry said walking into the kitchen at Grimmauld place. "You helped them keep my sister from me and it's going to take me a while to get over that"

"Ok" Remus said.

"But I need your help" Harry continued.

"Anything" Remus replied happily.

Harry sat down and explained his journey thus far. Remus listened patiently until the end.

"That bastard wants us to believe he is innocent" Remus exploded. "After everything he has done, he expects to get out."

"What could it hurt to research this Remus?" Harry asked logically.

'I guess it wouldn't hurt" Remus admitted.

'Then how do we find Snape's pensieve?' Harry asked.

"Well only one of three could have happened" Remus explained. "Either the Order took, the death eaters took it or the ministry did"

"Ok" Harry answered. "How do we know which?"

"Well I know for a fact we don't have it" Remus said. "I would have been notified"

"So either the death eaters or the ministry?" Harry asked. "How do we know which?'

"Follow me" Remus said with a wicked smile.

Remus took Harry up to the attic where they were keeping prisoners. Remus led Harry down to the end. Harry saw Lucius Malfoy chained to the wall and laughed.

"When did we get him/' Harry asked

"Last night" Remus replied, "You should have been there it was glorious"

Harry walked over and took the gag odd the elder Malfoy. "I have question, did the death eaters confiscate Snape's pensive

"I have no idea" Malfoy replied, looking bored.

"He's useless:" Harry told Remus. 'Kill him"

AS Harry was walking away Lucius cried out to him, "Ok, I might no something"

Harry turned around, 'I am listening" he said.

"We broke into Snaps home the night Dumbledore died, all the things we found we took to my home. They were stashed in the basement"

"Thank you" Harry replied, he turned to Remus, "Turn him into the ministry, I think that's all he was worth"

Remus nodded and put the gag back over his mouth. The two men made they're way back downstairs and to the fireplace. Remus stepped with a hand full of powder, "Malfoy Manner" he cried and Harry quickly followed suit.

Harry wasn't at all surprised by Malfoy Manor, it was flashy but hollow, kind of like every Malfoy Harry had ever come across. Remus and Harry made their way to the dungeons of the manner and in a very back corner were the belongings of Severus Snape.

The Pensieve was in a box in the back and Harry found it quickly. He took it out, his wand hovering over it." Ready?' he asked Remus. The older man nodded and Harry swished his wand over the surface. Harry had to wade through many a memory until he found what he was wanted.

_Harry could tell by the appearances of the men that it wasn't long before Dumbledore's death. Snape was standing in front of Dumbledore's desk._

"_Narcissa asked me to make the unbreakable vow" Snape confided, "I didn't want to but I knew my refusal would get back to the Dark Lord. I had to"_

"_I understand Severus" Dumbledore told him gentle. "Do you know what it is Draco has to do?'_

"_No, the boy won't tell me" Snape replied._

"_I know what it is he has to do" Dumbledore said after a moment of silence. "He has to kill me"_

_Snape looked shocked and terrified, 'We have to find a way to stop him" Snape said, "he doesn't want to be like Lucius, Draco is good, he feels like has to"_

"_I know" Dumbledore cut him off, "But it's too late now Severus, I only ask you one thing"_

"_What?" Snape asked sharply._

"_When the time comes, do not allow Draco to kill me" Dumbledore implored, "Do it yourself"_

"_I couldn't Albus, I wont" Severus insisted._

"_You must" Dumbledore advised him, 'It's the only way to save Draco from Lucius and himself"_

_Snape was quiet for a moment but solely he nodded his head and left the room wordlessly._

"He was telling the truth" Harry mumbled. Remus nodded his head. Both were shocked, it was so easy to believe Snape was the bad guy.

They knew what they had to do and that was go to the ministry. Kingsley was shocked when Harry and Remus presented their evidence but it warranted Snape a new trial.

Harry went to Azkaban to tell him the good news. Harry decided on the way that this changed nothing. Snape may not have been a murderer in the sense that everyone believed but Harry didn't have to like him.

"You are being granted a re trial" Harry told the Snape once he entered the small glass room. Snape didn't say a word, simply nodded. 'I held up my end of the bargain, now you hold to your"

Snape nodded his head and reached into a bag on the bed. He pulled out a piece of parchment and handed it through the small window to Harry. Harry took it and read.

_Official Name Change Form_

_Morgan Luciana Potter Black_

_DOB: 08/12/79_

_Changed to _

_Hermione Jane Granger_

Harry dropped the parchment, "No" he whispered, "this has to be another trick or a lie"

"No Potter" Snape replied, "Granger is your sister"


	6. Chapter 5 Tomorrow is Better

Harry walked into Grimmauld Place and tried to shut the door quietly. He was hoping he wouldn't run into anyone before he found Remus.

"Harry" Hermione said as she came out of the kitchen. "Welcome back"

"Thanks" Harry replied. Hermione came over to him and gave him a hug which he quickly squirmed out of.

"Harry?" Hermione asked, "are you ok?'

Harry nodded, 'Of course I am" he said, "I just need to see Lupin. Do you know here he is?'

"Yeah, he is upstairs" Hermione answered him, looking unconvinced. "He is talking to Moody about something"

"Thanks, I will talk to you later Mione" Harry cried over his shoulder as he climbed the stairs. Harry felt awful for lying to Hermione. But he didn't know what to say. How do you tell someone who has been your friend for a long time that she is your sister? What if Hermione didn't even know she was adopted?

"Remus" he called as he walked into the Drawing room. Remus was sitting and having a chat with mad eye moody and seemed surprised to see Harry.

"Hello Harry" he greeted his former student, 'I was just telling Alastor about Snape"

Harry nodded, 'can I talk to you in private?" Harry asked.

Remus excused himself and followed Harry out. They went into one of the unused room at the end of the hall. Harry placed a locking charm and a silencing charm on the door. "I know who my sister is" Harry told Remus.

"Who?" Lupin asked, 'Do you know her, where is she?"

"Remus, it's Hermione" Harry told him. Remus looked shocked.

"Are you sure?" Remus asked when he regained his composure. Harry nodded and took out the name change form; Remus took it from him and read.

"Merlin's beard" Remus breathed.

"What do I do?" Harry asked, "Do I forget this happened or do I tell her?"

"I wish I knew Harry" Remus replied, "but I am at a loss here"

"I think first I should find out if Hermione even knows she is adopted" Harry told him. "If she does then I will feel it out from there. If she doesn't then I will drop it. I don't want to traumatize her."

"That sounds good" Remus said. He grasped Harry's shoulder, "Are you ok?"

"I have a sister" Harry chuckled, "A sister who I already loved as a sister and I may not be able to tell her. I feel selfish because I want her to know. I want us to be a family"

"There is nothing selfish about that"Resmus told him. "We should go; there is meeting going on about Snape and other things. We should really attend."

Harry nodded and followed his former professor out of the room.

The Order decided it would be best to stay out the Snape trial. They were all a little curious but they had more important things to do. Hermione was working on finding the location of the next horcruxes and Tonks was trying to locate Bellatrix husband so they could get information from him.

Later that evening Harry Ron and Hermione were back at the Burrow Harry broached the subject.

"You know Hermione we don't know anything about you" Harry started.

"Harry" Hermione said, "You have known me for a long time, I think you know everything about me"

"Not really" Harry argued, "what were your parents like, where did you grow up?'

"I grew up in Devin" Hermione answered, 'My parents were good. Where is this coming from?"

"No where" Harry answered feeling disappointed until Ron spoke up.

"He kind of has a point Hermione" Ron said, "You know every thing about our childhoods"

"Well, what do you want to know?" Hermione asked looking uncomfortable.

"I don't know" Ron sighed, "Whatever, just something about who you were before Hogwarts"

"Ok" Hermione said. She seemed deep in thought for a moment. "I have an older brother named Steven. He is 30 and lives in The United Sates. I had a puppy when I was a kid; he died before I came to Hogwarts. I am adopted and I never met my biological parents"

Harry nearly choked when she said this.

"You ok mate?" Ron asked looking alarmed.

Harry nodded, 'Sorry about your puppy" Harry told Hermione.

"Thanks?" she said sounding confused.

"You're adopted?" Ron asked when he turned away from Harry. 'Have you ever thought about looking for your biological parents?

"Yes" Hermione answered, 'but I found out a few weeks ago from my mom, my adopted mom, that my biological parents are both dead"

"Oh, I am sorry Mione" Ron consoled her.

"That's ok" Hermione replied. 'It just would have been nice to know where I came from."

Everyone grew quiet. Hermione went back to her research and Harry watched her. He wanted to hug Hermione and tell her that everything would be ok. He wanted to tell her he loved her and that she would always have him but eh couldn't find the words. _I'll tell her_ _later_, Harry thought, _tomorrow is better_


	7. Chapter 6 The truth hurts

Harry asked Remus and McGonagall to be there when he told Hermione. Remus suggested they also let Ron come as moral support. They decided to wait a few days to tell her, giving Harry some time to come to terms himself.

Snape's trial came and went. Due to new evidence Snape was found not guilty and released from Azkaban. He didn't come back to the Order and Harry was grateful for that. Snape may have been innocent but Harry still hated him and blamed him for the death of Dumbledore.

One night after an Order meeting Harry decided it was time to tell Hermione about her biological parents.

"Ok" Hermione said after the Order members had cleared out of the room, "Why did you want Ron and I to stay?"

"Have a seat Hermione" McGonagall suggested. Hermione seemed surprised at the gentle tone of her voice but took a seat at the kitchen table.

"Hermione" Harry started, 'we asked you to stay because we found out something about your biological parents. We thought having Ron here would make you mire comfortable"

"Were my biological parents wizards?" Hermione asked.

"Yes" Harry replied. He looked away for a moment gathering his courage; He took a deep breath and decided just to spit it out quickly. "Hermione, your father was James Potter, my dad. You are my sister"

Hermione smiled even though her eyes were tearing up, 'I am your sister" she asked and Harry nodded. Hermione laughed and threw her arms around his neck, "Then I can finally say this without anyone spreading rumors. I love you"

Harry laughed in spite of himself and hugged her back. " I love you too" He assured her, "But please have a seat because there is more"

Hermione looked nervous but did as her brother asked. Harry hesitated, wondering how Hermione would feel when she knew. "Hermione your mother was…" Harry trailed off; he looked to Remus for help. Remus just gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

"Harry" hermione prompted, "Tell me your making me nervous"

"Hermione" Harry started again, "your mother was Bellatrix Lastrange"

"No" Ron cried, "That's impossible"

"Hermione, are you ok?" Harry asked, ignoring Ron's outburst and focusing on his silent sister. Slowly tears started to stream down Hermione's face. Wordlessly she jumped to her feet and headed for the door.

"Hermione" Ron cried as they chased after her. "Hermione" he cried again as they reached the sidewalk and realized she was gone.

"This is bad" Harry said, "We have to find her, come on"

"My lord" Narcissa Malfoy purred as she kneeled to her master, "We have found the girl. We know who she is now"

"Who is she?" lord Voldemort hissed, "Where is she?"

"Her name was changed to Hermione Granger" Narcissa replied, 'the one we all assumed was a mudblood. She's not she is the long lost daughter of Bellatrix."

"Bring her to me" Lord Voldemort ordered and waived Narcissa away.

Hermione as shivering as she wondered the streets of London. She knew everyone was worried and she should at least let them know she was ok. She needed time to think to sort out her feelings. The most horrible death eater of all spawned her that was a bitter pill to swallow. Harry being her brother was the only bright spot. Harry always felt like a brother and now she could love him like one without suspicion of romantic over tones.

"I can deal with this" Hermione said out loud. "I can deal with this, Bellatrix is dead so I can focus on Harry and accept that she is my mother without having to be apart of her life" Hermione turned around and headed for Grimmauld Place, just as the house came into view Hermione heard the sound of someone apparating behind her. She reached for her wand and to horror found it wasn't there.

"Morgan" someone called from behind her. Hermione turned around and came face to face with Narcissa.

"Excuse me" hermione snapped, "I think you have me confused with someone else." Just as Hermione began a sprint to headquarters Narcissa pulled her wand and shouted,

"_Stupefy"_

Hermione fell to the ground in a heap and blacked out. Narcissa levitated her niece and disapparated with the young woman thrown over her shoulder.


	8. Chapter 7 The resistance

Hermione woke up and found she was chained to a wall. She looked around trying to figure out where she was but nothing looked familiar.

"Good your awake Morgan" a cold voice said from the darkness. The owner of the voice came into view and Hermione shuddered. Narcissa Malfoy was speaking and she was accompanied by her son Draco.

"Why do you keep calling me Morgan?" Hermione asked. "You know who I am"

"Yes, Hermione Jane Granger, aka, Morgan Luciana Potter Black" Narcissa explained. "The daughter of Bellatrix Lastrange and James Potter."

"How did you know?" hermione asked.

"Severus Snape told us" Narcissa confided.

Hermione's head was spinning, 'I thought he was on our side" Hermione wailed loosing her composure.

"You people are so naive" Narcissa spat. 'Of course he isn't"

Hermione could feel tears burning her eyes but refused to cry in front of these people. "What do you want?" Hermione asked, finding her courage.

"For you to take your rightful place" Narcissa said, "For you to be come a death eater, marry the man chosen for you at your birth and live the life you were destined for. You are the only one who could destroy your brother"

"What if I don't?" Hermione challenged.

"Then you will be killed" Narcissa answered simply. 'I will give you time to think you have 12 hours to make a decision"

With that Narcissa flounced away. Draco stared for a moment and Hermione thought she could see sympathy in his silver eyes. But he didn't say a word he just followed his mother out of the dungeon leaving Hermione to shiver and cry in the dark.

"She has been gone too long," Ron said quietly. "Hermione would have let us know where she is. Something has happened"

"I agree with Ron" Harry told Remus. "I think she is in trouble"

Before Remus could answer someone was pounding on the door. Harry jumped to his feet and ran to it, the others just at his heels. He threw it open to reveal Severus Snape.

"What do you want?" Harry spat. 'We have a crisis so if you don't mind"

"They have her," Snape told them. Harry was about to shut the door but stopped at his words.

"They have who?" Harry asked, knowing in his heart.

"They have Morgan" Snape yelled, "who else?"

"Where?" Harry asked.

'Who is Morgan?" Ron asked simultaneously.

"I am not sure where" Snape replied looking dejected.

"How did they know?" Harry hissed. He grabbed Snape's throat. "You told them"

"I had no choice they captured me and gave me veritiserum," Snape explained trying to get away from Harry.

"I don't believe you" Harry cried as he slammed the older man head against the door. Remus pulled Harry off of Snape and tried to reason with him.

"I am having trouble trusting him too but we have to get to her" Remus explained, "Well keep him in our sights and use him to find her"

Harry looked at Snape and sneered, 'Once we find her I will throw you to them and let them kill you" Harry said referring to the death eaters, 'you mean nothing to me"

Hermione had made the decision and was ready to be killed. She would rather die than betray Harry. The door opened and Hermione's heart stopped. _This is it_, she thought,_ I am about to die._

But instead of Narcissa she saw two male figures moving in the dark." Where is she?" someone hissed. Hermione knew the voice but wasn't sure who it was.

"She's over there" the other replied. Hermione shivered, she knew that was Draco. Suddenly a light came on and she was face to face with Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini. They looked at her for a moment.

"Do what you came to do" hermione spat.

Draco looked at Blaise and shrugged, "Do what you came to do" Draco told him. Blaise lifted his wand and Hermione closed her eyes tightly praying it wouldn't be too painful. But instead of the killing curse Blaise used another one,

"_Alohamora_" he said and the chains fell off. Hermione stared at the two Slytherins in disbelief.

"What are you paying at?" Hermione asked.

"I took the chains off" Blaise explained, "I thought that would make you more comfortable." He smiled mischievously, "Unless of course your into hat kind of stuff, if so we can ask Draco here to leave us be and hook you back up to the wall…" he trailed off chuckling a little Draco slapped him on the head.

"That's gross," Draco told him, "She is my cousin"

"It hit Hermione he was right. Her archenemy was her cousin. This day just kept getting worse.

"I would love to stand up and sketch your family tree Drake but we need to move" Blaise said sounding apprehensive. 'Theodore can only keep them distracted for so long"

"True, Morgan, come on" Draco said. He grabbed her hand and pulled her behind him. Hermione didn't know what to say sop she kept quiet, trying to figure out what was going on.

Draco opened a secret passage behind a set of stairs and led Hermione through; Blaise followed his wand at the ready. When the door closed Draco lifted his wand and lit the tip. Hermione saw several cots and boxes lying around. Pansy Parkinson was having a conversation with Daphnee Greengrass.

"She's here" Draco called.

Pansy jumped to her feet. "Hello Morgan" She greeted politely. Hermione nodded in response.

"I think it's time to explain, she looks ready to scream" Blaise joked.

"Morgan aka Hermione, whatever," Deco started, "Welcome to the headquarters of the resistance"

"The resistance" Hermione repeated.

"Children of death eaters who don't want to be death eaters" pansy interjected. "We don't want Voldemort to win. We aligned ourselves against him and our families don't know"

"I-I-I"Hermioen stammered. 'I don't know what to say"

"Say thank you Blaise, love of my life, future husband for rescuing me" Blaise suggested. Hermione raised her eyebrows at him.

"We were betrothed at birth," Blaise explained. Hermione just rolled her eyes and looked back at the rest. Hermione was paranoid and had every reason not to believe them. But for some reason she did.

"What do we do now?" Hermione asked.

"Wait for Snape to bring your friends to us" Blaise replied.

"So Snape is a good guy?" hermione asked, her head now spinning with all of the revelations.

The Slytherins snorted and cackled at the question. "He's not a death eater" Draco replied, "but that doesn't make him a good guy"

Hermione smiled in spite of herself. She was shocked at how pleasant she found Draco and his friends to be. Pansy led Hermione farther into the room. 'We have a shower for you. Its actually just soap and a garden hose hook to the wall with a curtain around it but it will do. There are also fresh clothes"

"And when you're done, we have dinner all ready for you?" Daphnee cut in.

"Can they find us?" hermione asked slightly panicked.

"They wont" Draco assured her. 'But Blaise and I have to go before they get suspicious"

Hermione thanked pansy and went to shower. She thought about everything that had happened and prayed Harry would find her.


	9. Chapter 8 The rescue and new begginigs

"What makes you think they are at Malfoy Manor?" Harry asked sharply.

"I can guarantee you Narcissa is the one who came for her and it would lead me to believe she is at Narcissa's home" Snape advised them. "I can get in Malfoy Manor but the rest of you should stay here"

"Your kidding" Harry snarled, "You aren't going to the bathroom without a guard let alone out of this house"

Snape chuckled and shook his head, "Then you tell me how in the world members of the Order are going to get into a death eaters home?" he asked.

Harry was silent for a moment, "I am not sure but I have the faith that you can figure that out Snape"

"Invisibility cloak" Ron proposed. "Snape can go to the door and we can hide under the invisibility cloak and follow him in"

"Top notch plan Weasley" Snape said, "One small problem, three grown men cannot fit under Potter's invisibility rag"

"There has to be an entrance for house elves to come in and out" Remus told him, "Where is it?"

Snape sighed, "In the back of the house but those elves are never going to let you just waltz through"

"Leave that to us" Harry snapped, "You just go to the front door and distract them"

"Fine" Snape replied.

They apparated to Malfoy Manor. Remus alerted other order members who were ready to burst into the Manor if need be. Snape did as he was told and went to the front door. Remus led Harry and Ron around back. They stood outside the servants' entrance for a long while, no one having any idea how to safely get in.

"Psst" someone called from the doorway. Harry was shocked to see Blaise Zabini summoning them. Harry took his wand out and pointed it at the young slytherin. Blaise just rolled his eyes; "Put that down Potter before you put someone's eye out" Harry lowered his wand and stepped closer to Blaise. "I can lead you to her but you have to trust me"

Harry hesitated for a moment but decided it was the only option. Blaise threw Harry an invisibly cloak. Harry gave it to Lupin as he threw his own cloak over himself and Ron. They followed Blaise through the door and up a flight of stairs. Harry was growing nervous the longer it took. Blaise led through the dark corridors of Malfoy Manor and then into the dungeons.

"You can take the cloaks off" Blaise whispered, "Dungeons are dark and hardly used. Your friend is down here, just a little further" Blaise pulled his wand out and opened a door that seemed to magically appear on the wall. "Oh love of my life, your rescuers are here."

Harry nearly fainted when Hermione came from around a curtain a towel wrapped around her. She looked safe and healthy. She squealed when she saw her friends and quickly hugged Harry. He patted her on the back, "Maybe you should put some clothes on," he whispered when he caught sight of Ron's blush.

Hermione blushed too, she grabbed clothes off of the bed and headed behind the curtain, "No peeking," she snapped at Blaise who held his hands up.

"I'll see it soon enough" Blaise teased, "You know when we are married"

"Excuse me?" Ron barked looking ready to strike Blaise down.

"Ron he is just teasing" hermione called from behind the curtain, "Don't let him upset you"

"You should really let tell them love" Blaise replied. He looked at them and grinned, "Morgan and I were betrothed at birth"

"Sodd off Blaise" pansy called from the other side of the room. He voice causing the three order members to jump. "I think she would rather kill herself then marry you, can't say I blame her"

"Pansy, piss of" Blaise replied in cheerful voice.

"What is going on here?" Harry asked.

"We are members of the resistance," Blaise explained taking a bow. 'The children of death eaters, who don't want to be death eaters and oppose Voldemort"

Harry was shocked to hear Blaise say Voldemort's name but he didn't comment on that, "You honestly expect us to believe that"

"I'll be honest Potter, I don't care what you believe" Blaise retorted, 'But keep this in mind. I led you to Granger, There was no ambush and she is alive, what more would prove our innocence."

Before Harry could respond the door flew open and Draco ran in, "They know. They know she is gone. They know we helped"

Snape ran in shortly after Draco and turned to the door. "They are coming" he wheezed, "They are coming."

The door opened again, this time revealing Narcissa Malfoy who was being followed by Rudolphus and Robastan Lastrange. "Well" has hissed when she took a good look around, "This is a shock. Draco what were you thinking?"

"That I don't want to be a mindless soldier for a cause I don't believe in" Draco explained calmly.

"I always tried to protect you Drake" Narcissa said, "But I can't protect you from yourself. I guess it's best that I kill you instead of the dark lord.

"Narcissa I would back away" Snape told her, "I have my wand on you and Remus and Harry have the Lastrange idiots in their sights, so just let us out of here before things get ugly"

Narcissa sneered at Snape and pulled her back. But before the words left her mouth Snape waved his wand on she hit the floor. Draco looked stricken but he didn't say a word, while the Rudolphus and Robastan were distracted Remus and Harry knocked them out.

The members of the resistance along with Hermione rushed around the room packing stuff up. Hermione looked to Harry, "They need a place to go, they will be killed if they stay here"

"Come on" Harry said to Blaise finally, "Lead us out of here"

Blaise smiled appreciatively at Harry as he led them out into the dungeons. Hermione wrapped an arm around Draco who looked sad to leave and whispered, "It's all going to be ok". Draco smiled appreciatively at Hermione, "Everything is changing" Draco replied, 'it's a little scary"

"Tell me about it" Hermione muttered.


	10. Chapter 9 Nothing Happened

When they got to the Order Remus helped the young Slytherin's find rooms to stay in for the time being. Harry asked everyone to come down stairs when they were settled in.

"Tell me about you resistance" Harry said when everyone was in the kitchen. Draco started telling the story.

"There were a few young Slytherin's who never felt the prejudice their parents did. We'll pretend in order to keep peace. Snape came to me in fourth year and told me who Granger was and it killed me to treat her the way I did but I couldn't draw attention to myself." Draco started, "I started resistance after Snape told me about Granger and after the triwizard tournament. We have been working secretly with Snape to get information to Dumbledore."

"Wow" was all Harry could say. He stared at them and then put his hand out to Malfoy, "care to call a truce?"

Malfoy regarded him silently for a moment then he shook Harry's hand, "I think it best if we join forces". He looked to his friends, "Well it's been a long day and we should get some sleep". Snape and Lupin excused themselves along with Draco and his friends, leaving Harry, Ron and Hermione alone.

"Mione, I am so sorry" Harry said quietly," That was some hard news to take, I hate that I had to be the one to do that to you"

"It's ok" Hermione replied, "I am the one who should be sorry. I was so stupid to run away especially without my wand. I am really sorry."

"That's ok, I am going to shower and sleep" Harry told them, "Two things I haven't done for a few days"

Hermione and Ron laughed and bid their friend goodnight. For a minted they sat there both trying to find something to say, "I missed you" Ron finally told her. Hermione smiled shyly at him.

"I missed you too" Hermione replied, "I was so scared, scared for my life and scared I would never get to see you again."

Ron started to blush a little and then he cleared his throat, 'Hermione, I need to tell you something"

"What's that?" Hermione asked nervously.

"I love you" Ron whispered looking at the ground.

"I love you too," Hermione told him with tears in her eyes. She stood up and hugged Ron tightly. After she pulled way he kissed her lightly on the mouth. "That took far too long to do" Hermione sighed. Ron nodded his head.

"I agree" he mumbled and went in for another kiss. This time he deepened the kiss, his tongue snaking its way into her mouth. She moaned and pulled him closer, wrapping her hands in his hair.

"We should get to bed" Hermione whispered and Ron raised his eyebrows suggestively. Hermione glared at him playfully and slapped his arm, "Our _own _beds"

Ron stood up, "I guess your right, and I will walk you to your room. Come on" Hermione sighed as Ron led her upstairs. _Just when things look as if they can't get better they do, _Hermione thought to herself, as she held tight to his hand.

The next morning Harry knocked on his sister's door. "Hermione" he called but she didn't reply. He tried knocking again, and was frustrated when he still received no reply. He pushed the door open and was shocked to find Ron slipping his shirt on. Hermione still asleep.

"Nothing happened" Ron told him as he left the room.

"Ok" Harry answered following him. "I mean it's not everyday I find my sister and my best friend in bed together but nothing happened right"

"I told you nothing happened" Ron bellowed and he ran down the stairs into the kitchen. Harry turned around went back to Hermione's room. She was sitting up in bed looking a little sad. "Looking for someone?" Harry asked. Hermione stared at him; "I know he slept here last night" Harry went on, "Ron and I just had a pleasant conversation on the stairs"

"Nothing happened" Hermione told him.

Harry chuckled, "So I've heard" Harry said coming into the room and sitting down on her bed, "get dressed we have a lot to discuss, we can't waste time with these horcruxes". Hermione nodded and reached for her clothes and Harry left her to change by herself. He went into the kitchen and found Ron glaring him.

"What is your problem?" Harry asked as he sat down.

"You" Ron snapped.

"Wait, I am not sure I get it" Harry shouted, 'I just found you getting out of my sisters bed putting your shirt back on and you're mad at me". It wasn't until after the words came out that he realized the Weasley's were all in the room.

"You found him in your sister's bed?" Ginny echoed. "You have a sister"

"Ron was in someone's bed" Fred teased and Ron threw a piece of Bacon

"You have a sister" Ginny repeated looking confused.

"Yes, long story, I will explain it all later" Harry replied, "But for now let's leave it at Hermione is my sister"

"Hermione is your sister?" Ginny asked.

'Ron was in bed with Hermione?" fired and George asked simultaneously.

"This conversation is going around in circles" Ron mumbled then shouted, 'Yes Hermione is Harry's sister and I was in bed with Hermione"

"But nothing happened" Harry reminded him earning a glare,

"Nothing happened"Hermioen assured him coming in, "I was upset when I went to bed so Ron came in and we started talking. We fell asleep nothing happened.'

"Right, nothing happened, so about when you guys are done with breakfast and talking about something that didn't happened meet me in my room" Harry told them with a chuckle before heading upstairs.


End file.
